Shift
by Without permission
Summary: Oneshot. In which Ron feels strange around Harry and realizes something drastic has changed between them. Slash


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter

**Summary**: in which Ron feels strange around Harry and realizes something drastic has happened between them. Slash

**A/N**: I know I should be working on my other stories but I found this lying around and decided, why not? I was bored one day and decided to do a little drabble…then I got really into it and started editing it and lengthening it et voila! The finished one shot!And for those who somehow managed to get here under the impression that this is not slash, let me repeat, IT IS! So if you're not comfy with that, please leave, for those who just came here to flame and rant that Harry and Ron aren't gay or that homosexuality is wrong, get a life, open thy mind, but for those who are happy with slash, enjoy!

-

_**Shift**_

-

It started a few weeks ago, just at the beginning of winter, seventh year, to be precise.

Ron had been practicing hard for the next Quidditch match; everyone else had left so he was alone flying around the darkening field, oblivious to the passing time. It was a bit hard to practice being Keeper on his own, what with everyone gone there wasn't a Quaffle being thrown at him.

But he managed something even Hermione would be proud of. He charmed two Quaffle's to move on their own and try to go through the hoops. This made his movements become faster; every five minutes he had to make the Quaffles go faster, but it got up to the point where he added a third to make it more of a challenge. Going against one Quaffle in the upcoming match would be no problem at all.

Now if only he could ignore the crowd and stick to the game.

That had always been his problem. Ever since he was five he'd feel uncomfortable around people, it was like they were looking down at him with an air of condescendence, it made him feel small and useless even when he shot up a good six feet.

He figured it was all the taunts he used to receive from the twins, they didn't mean any harm, but they were all kids and didn't know any better…

Gritting his teeth, Ron threw the Quaffle he caught across the field. He watched it go for a second before returning to the other closer Quaffle's.

No. It wasn't anyone's fault, just his own. He let all the teases get to him when he was younger, they weren't even mean but they made him feel like he always made mistakes. Then Draco came into the picture but he was a different story, his jibes cut through him but he bit back furiously while underneath, his pride kept fading. Draco…Draco just made him feel like he needed to break something. Not this year though, for some odd reason, the resident ferret left him and his friends alone, he left everyone alone. No, no one was to blame but himself.

He had to find a way to ignore them.

Too lost in his thoughts, the young Keeper didn't notice a Quaffle heading his way. It wasn't until it was a second away that Ron realized where he was and kicked the red ball away. He watched, stunned, as it went through the middle hoop.

Sighing with a smile, Ron lifted the charm off the three flying balls and landed swiftly, catching every one before they hit the ground on the way.

"Thank Merlin!"

Spinning around in surprise, Ron faced a familiar raven head standing under one of the goal posts; he wondered how on earth he never noticed him there while he was practicing, or did he just arrive?

"I thought you'd be at it all night," Harry chuckled, walking over to him, hands shoved into his pockets to keep warm under the cold weather.

"Too much fun," the tall boy shrugged with a lopsided grin. They walked away from the suddenly quiet field and into the storage room where all the supplies were kept.

"You've gotten a lot better," his friend commented, leaning against the door frame, "interesting technique."

"Thanks, I was just experimenting," he busied himself by putting back the Quaffles, a blush rising in his cheeks. He shook his head, not sure why he was blushing, maybe it was out of awkwardness at being noticed on something, nowadays he was more comfortable with staying in the shadows.

Closing the trunk, he stood up and left the storage room, feeling oddly flushed. Harry followed, watching him curiously. "Hermione's getting worried, you've been out here every night, is the match against Ravenclaw really that important?"

Blinking and halting half a second, Ron chuckled. "No, I just felt the need to…um…improve."

"With what?" the youth laughed, "you're a great Keeper, Ron, what's there to improve?"

"I don't know," they stepped in the locker room; Harry sat on one of the benches while Ron opened his locker, "I just felt the need." He glanced at the small mirror on the inside of the locker door. What reflected back was a young man, pale, sweaty and lightly freckled, dark ginger hair turning almost crimson under his sweat. He looked away; he never liked to look at himself in the mirror. Everyone said he was a handsome bloke, almost as good looking at Bill, but he couldn't agree, all he saw was a blob of a face.

"Is something wrong?"

He jumped slightly, "no, why?"

"You've been glaring at your towel for long time," he chuckled, trying to change the mood.

"Oh…I'm just…thinking," he grabbed a bar of soap, shampoo and conditioner, "I'm going to take a shower, go back and tell Hermione I'll be back in a few minutes."

Harry fixed him with an intense gaze that made him feel flustered again. "Okay," he said finally, in the same cheerful tone, as if he just got out of his thoughts, "hurry up, Hermione's killing me with homework."

"Alright," he smiled before heading towards the showers.

Though nothing happened after that, Ron felt something, a strange feeling that was usually reserved for girls. Although he was confused in the beginning, he knew deep inside that something shifted between him and his friend. Whether it was bad or good, he didn't know, just that he was worried Harry would find out.

I mean, how would you feel after suddenly having a crush on your best friend who's the same gender?

-

Weeks had passed by and the spark didn't leave, in fact it just grew until Ron felt he had butterflies in his stomach whenever he was around Harry. It caused him to avoid said person like the plague.

Unfortunately, Ron's behavior could be easily recognized by the most oblivious person alive--hell, even the dead would notice. But since everyone was busy with their own worries about homework, teachers, gossip and the like, Harry and Hermione were the only ones worried for their red haired friend.

For one thing, Ron wasn't eating as much as he used to, needless to say it caught the attention of his friends.

"I haven't been hungry lately," he'd say with a shrug.

"Then you obviously have a problem with something, spill," Hermione would say back.

But Ron would smile weakly and shake his head. "I don't have a problem."

Another thing was that his practice sessions by himself had lengthened.

"I like being alone like this," he'd say indignantly after he returned to the common room.

"You'll kill yourself with this overexertion," Hermione would cross her arms.

He'd snort, looking slightly panicked before excusing himself to go to sleep, leaving two worried teens.

It wasn't until the day before the Christmas Holidays that Harry decided to go and spy on Ron. Hermione had even agreed and would have gone with him but she had a prefect meeting. Ron didn't go though; he turned in his badge by the beginning of the year leaving everyone baffled.

The day began with Ron waking up late and heading lazily for the bathroom, carrying a towel and whatever else he'd need for the shower. Harry had been up earlier than him but pretended to have just woken up, walking a few paces behind him so as not to look too obvious.

"Morning," he mumbled finally when they reached the bathroom. He didn't miss Ron's flinch when he undressed. Silently he wondered why Ron reacted like that, did he do something wrong? "Thank god it's Saturday," he pulled off his shirt, furtively glancing at his increasingly nervous friend.

"Y-yeah," he turned abruptly towards the shower stalls.

Wrapping a towel around his naked waist, Harry slipped into the next shower stall, thinking up the next move he should make.

The sound of water pouring down on skin and tiled floor was the only sound in the bathroom. Soon steam puffed out of the two stalls, warming up the bathroom and blurring the mirrors. It was supposed to be a comforting peace but to Ron he felt his nerves attacking him with the knowledge of knowing that Harry was in the next stall, naked and glistening in water.

He took a deep breath, relaxing his nerves from giving him a heart attack. Slowly, he held the bar of soap and began to wash himself. He was finally relaxed and covered in white bubbles of soap when Harry spoke up again.

"Is there something wrong?"

For a second he thought the question was directed at someone else, but when no one responded, he opened his mouth to answer. Harry cut in though.

"You've been avoiding me for days, do I stink or something?"

Ron had to laugh at that, but it was short lived when he thought about what he'd been doing for the past few days. He _had_ been avoiding Harry, afraid that he'd lose control and do something he'd regret. It was his fault once again for doing something stupid and obvious.

Ever since the beginning of winter he'd felt increasingly uncomfortable near Harry every day. He couldn't stop staring at him, couldn't stop thinking-couldn't stop _dreaming_ about him. It was torture, waking up day after day with a hard on and knowing Harry would never feel the same way.

And _he_ still needed to adjust to these feelings. It didn't help that Hermione begged him to tell her what was wrong, that just made him want to keep it to himself more.

Great, now his best friends made him feel like he did something wrong…

"Ron?"

Jumping out of his reverie, the soap in Ron's hand slipped from his grip and fell with an echoing thud. He quickly bent down and picked it up.

"What was that?"

"My soap fell, sorry."

"Oh…" there was a pause in which Ron put the soap next to the conditioner and grabbed the shampoo, "well? Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Huh? Shit!" he closed his eyes tightly and felt around for his towel.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing, I just got shampoo in my eye…damn!..." He finally got his towel and rubbed it over his eye. He sighed in relief when the burning went away.

"You know, maybe I should help you shower," Harry said amusedly, oblivious to how uncomfortable he was making Ron.

"No...I'm good-done anyway…yeah…" the sound of the showers being turned off made Harry blink in surprise before peeking outside.

Ron stumbled out of his stall, wrapping a towel around his waist with fumbling hands before reaching his pile of clothes. He dressed quickly and left.

All the time his ears were red leaving Harry confused and in need of going to Hermione for her advice.

-

"That's odd," the brainy girl smiled, a twinkle in her eye that reminded Harry of Dumbledore, "very odd…"

"I know," he said dully, "now what do you make of it?"

"Well…" she looked down at her number of open textbooks. They had been at the back of the library, barely anyone was inside on a Saturday but the two felt safer at the back, "did he seem worried?"

"No, just nervous."

"Ah," she nodded and closed her eyes, folding her hands over her book, "and what about breakfast?" She hadn't been there that morning, the prefect meeting had taken longer than she had expected.

"He sat with Dean and Seamus…a few seats away…and he wouldn't look up from his plate."

"Mhmm," she nodded again, "and?"

"And? Hermione, he avoids me, barely talks to me, won't _look_ at me, he's nervous around me, _and_ he's practicing too much!"

"Silence!" barked Madam Pince.

Harry sneered at her before looking back at the smiling Hermione. "You're honestly looking more like Dumbledore every second."

"You think I know something?"

"Of course."

"Think over what you said about Ron, he stammers, blushes, practices, and avoids you, now put the pieces together."

Frowning, Harry stared hard at the wooden table. Hermione waited patiently, smiling knowingly. Harry suddenly sat up with wide eyes and the girl's smile widened.

"He has a crush on someone he thinks I like and can't bring himself to tell me!"

Her smile dropped, she blinked perplexedly and chuckled. "No Harry."

"Um…he thinks I smell?" he said hesitantly and hopefully. He knew what was wrong, he wasn't that naïve, but as much as he was flattered that Ron might have feelings for him, it was still Ron. He was like a brother, how on earth did Ron getting feelings for _him?_

"No!" she laughed, "Harry, can't you see he's developed something? A kind of…feeling for you?"

Harry looked at her almost fearfully before chuckling a little nervously, "I doubt it."

"Think about it."

"But…he's Ron, and I thought he liked…" he shut his mouth before he'd say 'you' but Hermione just smiled and shrugged.

"I turned him down during summer; I knew it'd never work out so why start it at all? Besides, I like someone else."

"Who?"

"Not telling."

Frowning, Harry bit his lip and looked back down at the table; he'd ask her about her secret crush later. "How can you be so sure that he…he has…feelings for me?"

"It's the same symptoms he gave me. He won't tell you because he's confused as well, especially since you're a guy. Wouldn't you feel the same way?"

"I guess…" he blushed, "but why me?"

"I don't know," she shrugged again; "you're a hero so he admires you. You work hard, bring hope, have an incredible physique, and you're completely innocent!" she giggled, "he probably thinks deeper, but you get the point."

"He's my friend," he muttered, picking the edge of one of Hermione's books.

The bushy brunette smiled warmly and put her hand over his, mostly to stop him from attacking her books, "Harry," she said softly, "I know it's been rough through the war, now it's over and you're free to do whatever you want. You have a chance in finding love…find it in Ron."

"I don't…well…I'm not really sure how it'll work out I mean…him being a bloke and all…"

A crowd of Slytherins walked by, all sporting a badge that said Weasley: King of Fools. Harry and Hermione glared as they walked away. The new badge had come up after Ron made an embarrassing mistake on the last game, throwing a Quaffle to the opponent, nearly losing the game for that.

As soon as they were gone, Hermione spoke again. "Why do you think he's practicing so hard?"

It was like dawn finally reached Harry's eyes.

-

He decided to quit early; the ache in his arms finally getting to him. He landed in the middle of the field and lay down, sighing in content as the grass tickled the back of his neck, it was freezing but he didn't care, it still felt like fall.

He watched the puffy white clouds pass by slowly, along with wisps scattered here and there…they spun around slowly…a biting breeze brushing past his sweaty face…and then there was a foggy shadow of a person hovering over him…

_They were running through the rotting halls of the ancient home, wands at the ready for any attack or trap they could accidentally trigger._

_"Ah!" Harry suddenly stopped and put a hand over his burning scar, "he's nearby…"_

_"Close your mind!" Hermione ordered frantically, her face paler than ever, making the blood and dirt on her face stand out more._

_Ron looked around, swallowing and gripping his wand tightly. He jumped and whimpered at the sound of a cackle, and then Harry screamed._

_Everything happened so quickly. The attack of never-ending Death Eaters, spells flying everywhere, sparks of light brightening the dark hallway eerily. Bodies kept on falling but they were always being replaced by more…it looked bad…they were going to die…_

_Harry's second scream sent a tremor down Ron's gut, temporarily erasing his fear. He ran to help his friend, stupefying any Death Eater in the way. Once he reached his friend however, he felt a pang of fury._

_Voldemort held Harry by the hair, twisting the messy locks in his long thin fingers. His wand was aimed at Harry's throat. "Avada-"_

_"Expelliarmus!" the Dark Lords wand flew to his hand. Voldemort looked at him with stunned crimson eyes, giving Harry enough time to use something other than the killing curse on him. Something odd yet permanent._

_Taking a deep breath, concentrating only on what he was about to do, Harry blew softly, almost lovingly, at Voldemort. The monster screamed in horror and agony as he watched himself shrivel up and become dust. He didn't scream anymore by then, his ashes turning to fire._

_Seeing what happened, the Death Eaters ran away, some getting captured by Hermione._

_Harry fell to his knees, weak from the power of that one blow. Ron held him tightly, not knowing what else to do but hold the savior as if he were about to vanish and never come back…_

_"Thank you," he whispered._

Ron turned over and felt the cold blades of grass touch the side of his face. Opening his tired eyes he saw that he was covered in a thick wooly blanket.

"Evening, sleepy head."

He gasped and looked into amused green eyes. "Harry! Wh-"

"You're too heavy to carry back to the castle and I don't know how to cast that stretcher thing, I don't think the levitating charm would work really well, seeing as I have to concentrate it on one hundred and eighty pounds," he smiled, "besides, you were sleeping so…adorably that I couldn't wake you up!"

Slowly, Ron ducked under the large blanket, his cheeks heating up. Adorably? Harry found him adorable? He was an ugly freckled bloke with no self esteem, how on earth did Harry find him _adorable?_

"Hey, Ron?" Harry pulled back the blanket to reveal Ron's face, "I spoke with Hermione earlier and she told me…well she said…you have this feeling and um…."

Ron looked away, damn Hermione and her intellect! Why must she always be right in these things, no fair! He stared at the nice pretty blades of dark green grass, ah how pretty they were-

"Is she right?"

"Huh?" he looked up in confusion.

"About you…she said you had feelings for me," he bit his lip absently.

Ron blushed even more; damn! Fuck! Shit! He nodded shakily, too embarrassed to say so. Harry must hate him now, probably won't speak to him in years. Great…maybe he should have denied it, why did his honesty have to show up now?

"Oh! Well…" the young savior played with his fingers, "it's okay, I-well it's unexpected, how long have-"

"Few weeks, probably longer," he said, remembering the dream of the last battle. Did his feelings start from there? "Listen if you don't want to speak to me I understand, I know it's weird to have me start crushing on you-it just happened-"

"No it's really okay," he smiled reassuringly, "Hermione and I talked about it…um…" his cheeks started heating up, "I'm willing to…no…" he frowned, biting his lip again, why was it so hard to say it now? "Er…I guess I'm uh…well I can…try to-I _accept_ um…"

The young teen looked so uncomfortable that Ron couldn't stop himself from letting out a quiet laugh. Harry relaxed after that but the blush never left him. "Thanks," the red head whispered, picking at the freezing grass nervously. There was a pregnant silence, both becoming more jittery and trying not to show it, "s-so…now what?"

"I dunno," Harry busied himself with wiping his glasses, mostly because he didn't want to continue looking at Ron, something about how he looked sent images in his head that made his cheeks continue to get redder. What the hell is Ron doing lying down that way? It should be illegal!

He was fine; he was giving them both a chance right? Both trying to find love in each other, and there was also the fact that Ron wasn't being turned down for the second time…but why must he lie down like that?

_"Why do you think he's practicing so hard?"_

"Is it because of the Slytherins that you're practicing so much?" he blurted out, immediately regretting it.

"No!" was the instant answer, but Harry could see the lie in his eyes, "why?"

"It's just…well it's not very healthy to stay out here all night…"

Ron stared at the blanket, his ears turning pink, "guess I got caught up in it all." But six years of friendship made Harry develop a sort of sixth sense, what Ron really meant was 'I can't let them get the best of me.'

It filled his heart with something of sorrow when he really thought about Ron's character. He always let people's opinions get to him, it showed especially last year when the Slytherin's kept making fun of his flying. He believed it all and came out defeated. It was frustrating to know that the one moment when he shined, he and Hermione were stuck in the Forbidden Forest trying not to get squashed by Grawp.

Maybe it wasn't everyone Ron was trying to impress. Maybe he was only trying to impress Harry and Hermione. The thought made him feel even guiltier.

Without thinking, or maybe hoping that Hermione's advice was the best, Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against soft cold ones. Ron's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't expected a kiss so quickly. Damn, he hadn't expected anything at all!

Wanting to keep the moment a little longer, he closed his eyes and kissed back, sliding his tongue on Harry's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. It was granted with a soft gasp of surprise.

Harry leaned closer to the taller boy, slipping his hands on Ron's sides and slowly crawling up, holding him closer for more warmth and causing the blanket to slip. He never realized how much heat one person could give off in a cold winter night. He let out a moan when Ron's tongue brushed the back of his throat, caressing his tongue lovingly, he groaned again when a hand ran up his side, reaching underneath his shirt to touch his warm skin.

"Ron…" Harry moaned in the kiss, arching his back when the gentle hand drifted up his spine. The nervousness left him only to be replaced with something new. He felt bold.

Breaking their kiss, Harry went on to ravishing the paler boys' neck, causing him to moan appreciatively. Yes, this could work out, Ron was his friend, what was he so nervous about?

Feeling more confident, he sat on Ron's lap, moving the blanket completely away. The hand under his shirt moved to his chest, fingers ghosting and twisting over his hardening nipples, he gasp and mewled, blood rushing down to his usually dormant male organ. By accident, Harry slid closer to Ron, their hardening selves touching and igniting a moan from them both at the feel of luxurious heat crawling up inside them. Harry continued to grind against Ron while attempting to slip off his shirt, sucking harder on a particularly soft spot on Ron's neck.

"Ahem!"

Both were off each other in a second. Faces red with embarrassment, they looked up at the person who interrupted them and were shocked to find Hermione and Dennis looking down at them with amusement.

What the hell was Dennis doing here?

Then they noticed the pair holding hands. Their eyes bulged out in pure shock.

"Uh…hi?" Harry said with a forced smile.

"It's near curfew," Hermione said, trying not to laugh. Dennis, however, snickered quietly.

"Oh," the raven head checked his watch, more to hide his blushing face, "right, so it is." He looked at Ron and let out a shaky chuckle.

"Better get a move on boys," Hermione said in perfect imitation of McGonagall, it was ruined when she winked and smirked, "wouldn't want Filch to catch you out of bed now would we?"

The odd couple walked away calmly. Dennis looked back at them and said with a wicked glint in his eye, "the room of requirement is still undetected; Hermione and I won't be there tonight, perfect opportunity!."

"Dennis!" the brunette blushed. And they were gone.

Harry turned to Ron. They felt the nervousness come over them again. They had just done a mind splitting make out session, what happened next?

"We'd better get inside," Ron stood up, wrapping the blanket. Harry nodded and followed him out of the stadium.

"What happens now?" he asked quietly as they passed the lake. He looked at Ron, his ears turned red but he seemed to be thinking.

"I don't know…better just take it slow I guess," His ears went redder, "are you sure you want to be with me?"

Harry stared at him for a good few seconds. There was nothing to be scared about, he reasoned, Ron was his friend, he was giving them both a chance at something that's hard to come by. He was a nice guy, but that was it, he was a GUY, male, boy, bloke!

A guy he just made out with.

"Harry?"

He looked at his eyes this time. The fear and kindness in them made him smile. He was his best friend; they've known each other for years. He realized that he loved Ron like a brother in that time, maybe now he could love him as a lover.

The eyes never lie; there was something there that Harry had missed; now he had the chance to experience that part of Ron.

He smiled. "I'm sure."

-

Holy crap I can't believe it! I love this whole one shot! I don't care if you don't but I'm freakin' proud of it! That's so weird, I thought it would come out bad but…(gawks) wow…anyway, I don't think there'll be any future chapters, I'm just content with this one, even if there were bits of choppy parts but like I said, it's a lengthy drabble!


End file.
